Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller/Archiv2
Inhaltsverzeichnis Warum ist bei mir schon der Headliner im Inhaltsverzeichnis drin? Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 15:11, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Da ist = Headliner = drin, der macht das erst so groß. Ändere am besten die Font size und nimm die raus. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:20, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Könntest du das vielleicht für mich ändern? Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 15:28, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Ackabr ist mir zuvorgekommen... – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:36, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::An euch beide Danke! Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 15:37, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) Lethal Trackdown Hallo C.C. Keller, vielleicht hast du ja Lust mir mit dem Artikel Lethal Trackdown zu helfen. Vor allem mit der Wochenschau komme ich nicht ganz klar. Das wäre nett von dir. Gruß, C. Rex 00:22, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Klar, doch! Ich versuch dir so viel es geht unter die Arme zu greifen. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 09:53, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) UC? Da ich bald für längere Zeit abwesend sein werde, bitte ich darum, ob jemand vielleicht meine beiden derzeitigen UC Artikeln (Mission in den Unteren Ebenen von Coruscant und Familie Vane) übernehmen könnte. Ich wäre demjenigen sehr dankbar dafür und bitte um Entschuldigung, dass ich diese nicht selbst zu Ende führen konnte. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 12:19, 30. Mai 2010 (CEST) Bin zurück Und da bin ich wieder! Habe in den letzten paar Wochen eine schriftliche, mündliche und aktive Arbeit nach der anderen gehabt und konnte so leider nicht in der Jedipedia schreiben. Nun ist diese Zeit endlich vorbei (Puh), jedoch muss ich sagen das ich momentan gesundheitlich nicht gut in Fassung bin und ich deshalb auch weiterhin nicht mehr so oft aktiv sein werde. Grüße an alle Benutzer, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 12:26, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Hi ich bin leider mit Familie Vane nicht weit gekommen aber ich bin mit Mission in den Unteren Ebenen von Coruscant fertich geworden.--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 12:31, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Dank dir für deine tolle Hilfe. Ich werde den Artikel Familie Vane wohl an Nahdar abgeben, da ich nicht die genügenden Quellen besitze. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:29, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Held der Konföderation Teil 1 und 2 ist dafür nötig. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:34, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Also ich habe beide Teile--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:36, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Hi ,Clone Commander Keller hast du Held der Konföderation 1 und 2 ? Dann braus du Familie Vane nicht an Nahdar abgeben P.S Viel Dank für die Hilfe auf meiner Benutzerseite :-)--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 19:34, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Keine Ursache Datei:;-).gif! Bislang befindet sich jedoch nur der erste Band in meinem Besitzt. Somit kann ich auch nur so viele Informationen schreiben wie mir zur Verfügung stehen. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 19:51, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Ich kann ja Teil 2 ergänzen--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:03, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Bilderüberschreiben Kanns du mal aufhören ständig Bilder zu überschreiben indem du sie neu hochlädst und dazu noch nicht einmal die neue Quelle angibst. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 13:12, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Könntest du dich bitte konkreter ausdrücken? Welche Grafik meinst du genau? Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 13:14, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Z.B. Das Trooperbild. Das stammt aus den Fan-Site-Kid, also dürfen wir das gar nicht verwenden. Admiral Ackbar 13:15, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Das wusste ich nicht, Sorry. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 13:17, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Zudem müssen es nicht immer die Bilder der WP sein. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:18, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich mein zum Beispiel die Legacy Bilder da steht über als der SB Klauen des Drachen drin, und da waren sie auch alle her die von dir sind noch gar nicht in Deutschland in einer Geschichte erschienen, die sind zum Teil aus Heft 44,45, usw. das is Falsch bequellt zumall ich bezweeifel das du die Comics überhaupt hast und die Bilder einfach auf der Wook dir klaust ohne zu wissen ob das das ultima ist. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 13:19, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Zudem solltest du nie Bilder mit anderen Bildern überschreiben, welche nicht das selbe Motiv zeigen. Lade sie einfach unter einem neuen Dateinamen hoch. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:22, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Würdest du dich bitte auch weiterhin daran halten? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:51, 20. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Kekse :Dank dir. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 10:51, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Bilder Ich würde an deiner Stelle etwas aufpassen, was die Bilderlizenzen angeht. Wenn du Copyrightgeschützte Bilder als gemeinfrei angibst, kann das ganz schön zu Problemen führen. BrawlMaser 15:26, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :An deiner Stelle würde ich keinen Krieg führen, welcher sich nicht zu gewinnen lohnt. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 16:03, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Wenn man Bilder unter PD stellt, die geschützt sind, ist das kein Kavaliersdelikt, das kann rechtliche Konsequenzen haben. Ganz nebenbei, wieso holts du Bilder von der Wookieepedia, wenn du nicht weisst, aus was für einer Quelle sie kommen? Wenn man ein Bild hochlädt, muss man kontrollieren, ob es wirklich aus der Quelle kommt. Das scheinst du nicht getan zu haben, da du selbst sagst, dass du nicht weisst, wo es herkommt. Pandora Diskussion 17:38, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Hi, Pandora. Ich habe vorher nachgefragt, ob ich das Bild auch hier in der JP hochladen darf. Man hat mir gesagt, dass ich es auf PD stellen kann. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 18:06, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Nein hat er nicht. Er hat spekuliert, aber das hat er auch geschrieben. Er hat sogar netterweise die Wörter "might" und "if" fett geschrieben. Aber das ist auch gar nicht der Punkt: Du holst Bilder von der WP, aber kannst nicht sagen, aus welcher Quelle sie kommen. Das verstösst eindeutig gegen die Richtlinien, nach denen alles aus offiziellen Quellen stammen muss. Die Wookieepedia ist aber keine Quelle, daher dürfen von hier auch keine Bilder geholt werden. Eine Aussnahme kann man machen, wenn man die Quelle eben selbst hat, und dann kontrolliert, ob das Bild tatsächlich da raus stammt. Pandora Diskussion 18:26, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Signatur Bitte nimm das Bild aus der Signatur. Danke. 18:27, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Ok. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 18:30, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Hi,Kannst du das Bild aus meiner Signatur nemmen und Datei:Talk-icon.png denn rein machen ? wäre nett--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 08:30, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Ok hat Nahdar schon gemacht--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 08:48, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Bitte nimm das Bild aus der Signatur. Danke. 17:41, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Selbstverständlich. Aber wieso geht das hier Datei:Talk-icon.png und meins nicht? Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 17:57, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Bild Ich habe ein Bild wo der Konvoi mit Harko Vane explodirt get das auch?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 15:05, 28. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Mhh...Du meinst sicherlich die Valiant. Nein, es müsste schon das gesamt Schaubild der Blockade und der Schlacht sein. Aber danke für deine Hilfe. (Schön das dir die Benutzerseite so gut gefällt). Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 15:21, 28. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Hallo CC Keller, die zwei Bilder aus Held der Konföderation kann ich dir heute Abend hochladen (früher komme ich nämlich nicht an den Scanner). Wenn das bis dahin noch keiner erledigt hat Bild:;-).gif Gruß – Andro Disku 16:19, 28. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Das wäre echt super von dir! Und Geduld ist ja schließlich eine Tugend, die man hegen und pflegen sollte. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 16:26, 28. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Dann wurde das ja schon erledigt Bild:--).gif – Andro Disku 18:24, 28. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Gehört die Schlacht zu den Klonkriegen? Hi, CCK. Bitte mach dir vor einer Zuordnung einer Schlacht, einer Mission o.ä. vorher Gedanken, ob diese wirklich zu einem Konflikt dazugehört. Das sie zur selben Zeit spielt, ist meistens eher ein schlechter bis gar kein Indikator hierfür. Ein Ereignis sollte schon im direktem Zusammenhang zum angepeilten Konflikt stehen (sprich beide Kriegsparteien sollten direkt, oder indirekt darin verwickelt sein als Beispiel). Das Ereignis wo Ahsoka ihr Lichtschwert verliert hat dabei her wenig mit den eigentlichen Klonkriegen zu tun. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 11:53, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Mission von Coruscant (Mandalorianische Verteidigungsresolution) Hi, CC.Keller häst du Lust mit mir Mission von Coruscant (Mandalorianische Verteidigungsresolution) zuschreiben?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:55, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Hi, Pre Vizsla! Schön mal wieder von dir zu hören. Leider kann ich dir momentan beim Bearbeiten des Artikels nicht helfen. Sobald ich aber Zeit dafür finde, werde ich mich gleich dran setzten. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 18:36, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Alles Gute zum Geburtstag :-) Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Datei:Happy.gif Datei:Trinken.gif--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 11:23, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Jo, von mir auch. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:27, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke euch beiden! Datei:--).gif Freundliche Grüße, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 13:19, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Auch von mir noch einen herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich muss ja für die Angehörigen meiner Armee sorgen. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 14:06, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Bilderüberschreiben die 2. Das Thema hatten wir doch schon mal. Bitte fall nicht in alte Gewohnheiten zurück und überschreibe keine Bilder. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 12:20, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) UC in Dao Hallo Clone Commander Keller, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Dao“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 11:04, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :P.S. Nebenbei würde ich an deiner Stelle – und natürlich an Stelle jedes anderen Benutzers – noch keine Artikel über Personen der dritten TCW-Staffel erstellen, bevor diese noch nicht ausgestrahlt wird. – Andro Admin · Disku 11:04, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Werde mich natürlich gleich darum kümmern. Jedoch ist die Anschuldigung „schon vor über einem Monat“ meiner Meinung nach nicht gerechtfertigt, da wir heute (meines Wissens her) den 7.8.10 haben und ich den Artikel unter UC am „23. Jul. 2010“ gesetzt hatte. Somit ist die Zeitspanne eines Monats (laut dem Gregorianischen Kalender) 30-31 Tage nicht überschritten. Wohlmöglich hast du dich auch einfach falsch Ausgedrückt und meintest „seit dem vorherigen Monat“ Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 11:34, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Oh, das war mein Fehler. Ich hatte wohl versehentlich das "Jul." für ein "Jun." gehalten. Ich wollte dir die Sache mit der dritten Staffel eh mal gesagt haben. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 11:37, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Nach BK: Er hat benutzt, da steht nun mal ein Monat. Ein UC für diesen Artikel ist sowieso unnötig, der Artikel hat letztendlich zwei Sätze für Beschreibung des Charakters und einen für den HdK. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:40, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ist immer wieder schön von dir zu hören Nahdar Datei:;-).gif. Also erst einmal möchte ich fragen wofür die Abkürzung BK steht (mit solchen Sachen bin ich bis heute nicht geläufig). Und natürlich hast du völlig recht, dass es hier unnütz ist einen UC zu machen. Jedoch möchte ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen, dass ich zum Zeitpunkt der Erstellung des Artikels, bzw. des UCs, mich im Bundesstatte Nevada aufhielt (welches auch die Uhrzeit 02:43 der Erstellung erklärt) und dort nicht allzu lange an einem Internet verbundenem Gerät verweilen konnte. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 12:06, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::BK = Bearbeitungskonflikt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:23, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Vielen Dank, Lord Tiin. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 12:27, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Keks :Ach, Datei:;-).gif! Bin doch noch gar nicht damit fertig. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 19:41, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kekse :Vielen Dank, „Boss“! Datei:--).gif Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 11:01, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Boost Hey CC, ich hab gerade gesehen, dass du Boost und Sinker UC genommen hast. Da ich Boost eigtl schon selber machen wollte, frag ich dich, ob ich den übernehmen kann. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:54, 25. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ok, gerne! Falls du in Besitz aller „Schlacht um Khorm“ Comics bist, wäre es nett, falls du mir auch bei Sinker helfen könntest. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 19:59, 25. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Ja, ich hab den benötigten Teil 3 :) – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:00, 25. Aug. 2010 (CEST) TCW-Projekt: Liste Hallo Keller, ich wollte dich informieren, dass ich für das [[Jedipedia:Projekte/The Clone Wars|Projekt The Clone Wars]] eine Liste erstellt habe, auf der du anderen Benutzern zeigen kannst, welche Artikel du in der kommenden Zeit bearbeiten möchtest. Weitere Informationen dazu und die Liste selbst findest du auf der Projektseite. Viele Grüße – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:23, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Super Idee! Danke für die Benachrichtigung, Nahdar. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 17:29, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Unterschrift Hi, ich will nicht nerven, aber Darth caedus forever hat mir gesagt das du meine Unterschrift ändern kannst und ich wollte dich nun Fragen ob du das machen kannst --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 20:43, 21. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Klar! Kann ich machen. So sieht das bis jetzt aus: – [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] | |(FAQ)|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit}}. Du musst nur noch oben rechts neben „Eigene Diskussion“, auf „Einstellungen“ gehen. Danach musst Signatur nur noch eingeben und darunter auf Signatur als Wikitext behandeln. klicken. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 21:54, 21. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :: :::Lass es dir schmecken Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 15:32, 22. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Neutralität Hallo Clone Commander Keller, ich möchte ich bei dir wegen eines bestimmten Vorwurfs mir gegenüber auf dieser Seite äußern: Du hast meine Neutralität als Admin angezweifelt und mir vorgeworfen, dass ich für bestimmte Benutzer Partei ergreife und für andere nicht. Prinzipiell kann ich dir sagen, dass daran nichts Wahres ist. Ich ergreife nicht für bestimmte Benutzer Partei – wenn es zu Konflikten zwischen verschiedenen Benutzern kommt oder ein Benutzer gegen eine Regel bzw. Konvention verstößt, handle ich – wie die anderen Admins übrigens auch – im Interesse der gesamten Nutzerschaft. Das bedeutet, dass ich nicht voreingenommen dir gegenüber handle, es bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich dich mögen muss. Die letzte Angelegenheit (inklusive deiner Anschuldigung, dass ich die Admin-Recht missbrauche) und dieser Vorwurf hat sich für mich negativ auf das Bild deiner Arbeit in der Jedipedia ausgewirkt. Was eigentlich schade ist, da du recht gute Artikel schreibst. Ich wollte das nur mal gesagt haben. – Andro A • Disku 17:24, 25. Sep. 2010 (CEST) BIlder von der WP Ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass du nicht immer Bilder aus der WP nehmen solltest. Bei den Bildern trifft genau wie bei den Artikeln nicht immer alles zu, meistens sind die Bilder nicht besser. Versuch doch bitte einfach, wenn du Bilder hochladen willst, diese selber zu machen (entweder per Screenshot, indem du bei SW.com guckst oder auf andere weise). Es ist shcön, dass du so ein Engagement in diesem Bereich zeigst, jedoch wollen wir kein (billiger) Abklatsch der WP sein/werden. KitDiskussion 20:07, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST)